The result of a dare
by Angel wolf11021
Summary: Sometimes when you do a dare, the results aren't always what they seem


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

* * *

Start

* * *

I smirked as I moved through the halls towards his room. My footsteps were soundless as I traveled through the metal halls with only the dimly lit watch lights lit. My fingers trailed lightly across the metal as the well traveled path took me to his room. I reached his door and listened to see if he was asleep or reading. With him, it was hard to tell if he was up or not. Upon hearing his soft breathing, my smirk widened and I entered the room slowly. I left the door open behind me while thanking everything above and below that the lights were dim enough to not shine into the room. I glanced around before my keen eyes picked up the spotted hat on his desk. I glanced over at the bed and felt my eyes soften at seeing him asleep. He looked peaceful and content making me almost regret what I was to do, but I was still going to do it. With that in mind, I grabbed the hat and left the room soundlessly. I shut the door behind me and nearly cursed as the damn thing slammed back into place. I took off at a fast pace as I realized that he would be very pissed off and entered my room. I shoved the hat towards the surprised ginger haired male and growled, "Here's the damn hat."

He took it with shaking hands with a murmur of, "Didn't think you'd do it."

I rolled my eyes and plopped down on my comfortable bed, "You did dare me to do it."

Penguin snickered at Shachi from his place leaning against my bed, "Dude you look so pale right now!"

Bepo snickered with the penguin hatted man while the ginger of the group glared at the two. I rolled my eyes at them before ask, "Guys shall we continue?" I was given nods, "Penguin truth or dare?"

He shot me a dirty look, "Either way you're going to screw me over."

I smirked at the man as I chuckled, "But of course, you boys are so fun to play with."

"Fine dare," He grumbled while looking away from me with a small blush on his face.

"I dare you-" I was cut off by the door opening.

Shachi let out a shriek and tossed the hat in his hands at me while shouting, "She did it!"

The hat landed on my lap while I was staring at the ginger in surprise. Seconds later, my gaze shifted to the door where a glaring Law stood. He stepped into my room and said, "Out."

The guys immediately fled my room while sending me pitying looks. I glared after them and growled, "Shachi I'm so going to get you back for this."

The ginger squeaked out, "Sorry!"

Once the guys left my room, Law shut the door behind him while staring at me. I offered him a bright grin as he glowered down at me, "Hiya Law what's up-"

"Why did you steal my hat?" He interrupted me and began to stalk towards me.

"Shachi dared me to do it," I answered with the same bright grin while wondering how hard it would be to get around him to the door.

"And because of that dare, you decided it was a good idea to steal it?" The angry grey eyed male asked making me nod.

"But of course," I felt a shiver go down my spine as he got closer, "He was insulting my skills as a thief," I scoffed at the notion while trying to ignore the fact he was causing my heart to race faster with each step towards me, "It is why you've kept me on this crew, so I had to show-"

"No," The word made me stop talking and stare at him.

"No?" He was standing over me and his body heat radiated off him.

"No," He repeated the word making my confusion grow as I stared up at him.

"What do you mean 'no'?" I asked as he stared down at me.

He didn't answer my question as he bent forward causing me to have to lean backwards. I found myself laying on my back with my legs hanging off the side of my bed and staring into the eyes of my captain as his body laid over mine. My cheeks heated from the sheer warmth he gave off and I couldn't help the small shiver that ran through me at the feeling on him on me. His cloudy grey eyes bore into my heterochromic purple and dark blue. When he spoke, his voice vibrated through my entire body, "I didn't keep you on this crew for your skills as a thief."

The words made my slightly forgotten confusion to rise once more, "What?"

He glared down at me as he growled, "I hate having to repeat myself."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked while trying not to notice how he shifted over me and kept his weight off me using his elbows, "Why would you keep me on the crew if not for my skills as a thief? If you don't need me, why keep me on the crew?"

He was silent as he stared down at me. After a few minutes, I started to fidget. It wasn't that I didn't like the position, but Law's stare was unnerving me when I didn't know why he was doing it. I let out a yelp as I felt one of his hands settle on my cheek as he ordered, "Stop fidgeting," I immediately stilled, "I've kept you on the crew for many reasons. You're loyal, you're strong, you stay on task, and you constantly question why things are the way they are."

"Most are put off by the last one," I point out.

"But I find it intriguing," He smirked down at me, "Even with my reputation and what you've seen me do, you always question me,"

"Sometimes you do stupid things," I defend my actions.

He chuckled and the sound traveled through my body causing me to shiver. I almost immediately froze when I felt something poke me and I knew it wasn't a hand. I swallowed and stared at him in surprise. He chuckled again and leaned down until his mouth was just inches away from mine, "Agreed which is one of the reasons I keep you here."

"What are the others?" I asked while my eyes darted to his lips and back to his eyes.

He didn't verbally reply and instead pressed his mouth to mine. Surprised coursed through me, I couldn't believe what was happening. I began to respond after a few seconds when the shock wore off. He pulled away after a few moments and smirked down at me with smugness radiating off of him, "Another reason is that I find you intriguing."

I opened my mouth to speak when he moved. He stood up from me and I immediately missed his warmth. He smirked down at me as he grabbed his hat and started to walk away. I stared after him for a few minutes before shouting, "Where are you going?!"

He chuckled as he reached the door and said, "Back to bed," He opened the door and turned to smirk at me, "Oh and you're on laundry duty for stealing my hat."

 **End of one shot**


End file.
